The Asian Invasion
by Hikari Aiko
Summary: Two sets of twins and a now coed school. Life is getting hard for TPC. How will they ever stay at the top? And remain boyless like they promised?
1. Chapter 1

**Hikari: Ehmagawd, my first Clique fanfiction. So, this is the little thingy that's on the back of all the books. And, as like a little background for the story, I love using twins in stories, and they basically can tell what the other is thinking, so they could treaten TPC. And OCD seems like one of those ah-nnoying private school that has not variety in culture when it comes to students, and I would know, my middle school had no variety. So, I thought I would spice things up by adding some Japanese transfer students into the mix.**

**This story takes place after Sealed With A Diss. And it's their eigth grade year and the boys are in the school. And there will be Asian BOY transfers too. If you want to know who all the transfer students will be, say so in your review and I'll post a chapter telling who all the transfer students are. There are probably about eight boys and eight girls. Well, ENJOY!**

**The Asian Invasion**

**The Clique Just Went Multi-Cultural...**

**Massie Block:** Armed with the latest Glossip Girl and an entire new wardrobe of clothes that any boy would drool over, she is ready to start her eigth grade year. Even without ESP, she is bound and determined to makes things work and have the guys at her feet, not that she really wants any of them. Yes, Massie Block is still sworn off to men, but a little mindless teasing never hurt.

**Alicia Rivera: **Had to put Josh aside for the sake of TCP just when things were looking up. But just how long can she keep away from boys, especially when they are closer than ever before?

**Kristen Gregory: **After a summer full of extra classes, she is ready to start a new school year and praying that Massie has a plan to keep their status up. And after the incident with Griffin, she is standing by Massie's decision of no-boys. But could Griffin have another side that she never saw?

**Dylan Marvil: **Lost the weight and has put off eating in front of guys, as well as in front of anyone else. She is determined to keep her weight down and the guys coming. Sure she had a minor setback, but that was so last year, literally.

**Claire Lyons: **Still grieving that Cam would not take her back over the summer, she is now looking for a way to make him jealous. But is that really such a good idea, or would she just do better to stick to the plan and forget about him totally?

**Then Came The New Girls...**

**Meka Kinoshita: **The Alpha of the latest group at OCD, The Asian Invasion. With her cute shoulder length blonde hair to compliment her dark opal eyes, she's an eye-catching sight, which is exactly why Massie is watching her. Could this Asian transfer student put a damper on TPC's plans of ruling the school their eigth grade year?

**Hikari Kinoshita: **Sure siblings are bad, but twins are even worse, and the Kinoshita twins are no exception. Hikari is the quiet form of her sister, always dressing in the cute Lolita fashion. Coming into the upper-class school, she looks like and LBR, but something about her baby doll look and light blonde hair seems to allure the boys so they can't take their eyes off her.

**Ayumi Tamayara: **A tech-savy rocker girl with purple high-lights never seemed like more of a threat until now. With a style that screams LBR, this new girl should not be considered a threat, but what is about her that draws in the guys? Could it be her naturally skinny build and just-the-right-size boobs? Or is it her out-there personality and her ability to eat in public, something TPC could never do.

**Ayane Tamayara: **Again the younger twin who also has dyed blonde hair. She wears an ah-dorable smile on her calm features most of the time and seems to invent her own fashions, like pretty pastels, constantly. But what does this girl really think about, and plot behind that fake smile?

**The Clique... the only thing harder than getting in is staying in.**

**Hikari: Just as a little not, The Asian Invasion usually refers to themselves as AI, which when translated to english means love. So, sometimes they call themselve Love or Ai.**

**I may use a few words of Japanese here and there, but I will gladly translate them at the bottom of the chapter. Sorry, but I'm used to doing Anime fan-fiction so it's a habit to use some Japanese. If I forget a word or two, just ask about it in the review and I'll gladly post it. **

**Sorry for all the rambling, if anyone is actually reading this, but I just wanted to clear all that up, I won't go on and on like this every chapter. Well Read and Reivew and I'll update faster!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hikari: Hey All! Alright, so just to clear this up, sorry for any mistakes because it's been forever since I updated so by the time I got aroudn to finishing this chapter, I didn't have the time to revise it. But I will revise the next chapter. And sorry for any mistakes and OOC-Ness on the part of the characters. I really need to get my books as reference. But, I'll try to update faster but I have other fics I need to update too so I'll try to get on schedule of sorts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Clique Series, nor do I own Shaman King which is mentioned in this chapter. (By the way, awesomest show EVER!!!!)**

**The Asian Invasion**

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**6:58 AM**

**September 4****th**

"Rate me," Massie said as she spun around in a slow circle. She was wearing a cream colored mini dress and light pink two-inch heels. Her hair was lightly curled and pulled into a high ponytail. Her manicured hands were painted the same light pink as her shoes and matched her make-up personally. Several golden bangles dangled loosely from her thin wrists. It was a simple look, but at the same time eye-catching.

"A 9.6," Claire smiled. "Do I look ok?"

Claire, on the other hand, was in short jean shorts that showed off her freshly tanned legs and a tight baby blue t-shirt that matched her new light blue keds. Her super-short nails were painted navy blue to match her jeans.

"It's alright," Massie sighed. "But really, Kuh-laire, you need to let us re-help your fashion sense. This is almost LBR material, if it weren't for how adorable those shorts are. Now, we have to grab breakfast and meet Issac. Today is a revolutionary occasion. We're the heads of the school, the NEW CO-ED OCD."

"Ok," Claire replied, tugging at her, now slightly longer, bangs in nervousness. In fact, she had been up half the night due to her nerves. Seeing as today would be her first time seeing Cam after the 'incident.'

Massie shrugged off Claire's unenthusiastic reply and started down the stairs, her hips swinging in time with her movements. Today was going to be an ah-mazing day and Claire's bad mood was not going to put a damper on it.

Claire too just shook her head slightly and followed Massie downstairs. She knew Massie would have a plan, so there was no reason to worry. 'Everything will work out,' Claire laughed to herself, thinking of the show Shaman King that Tod had forced her to watch one day. Well, if there was anything to believe in aside from Massie, that phrase sounded like a pretty good idea.

Picture time," Mrs. Block said happily as the two girls descended the stairs. "You girls look absolutely fabulous."

"Thanks Mom," Massie replied nonchalantly. Claire just gaped at the newer than new camera Mrs. Block held. In fact, that camera was scheduled to be released to the public next month. Some things about The Block Family still amazed her, even a whole year later.

"Well, strike a pose girls," Mrs. Block urged.

Massie pulled out her latest glossip girl, Orange Dream and swiped it across her lips and struck an adorable pose, pulling Claire down with her.

They tried several different positions, Mrs. Block snapping away with the camera at every movement.

The best one though, was that of Massie and Claire linking arms and showing peace signs. Not the most Massie-Characteristic moment, but it was all for the camera.

"Alright girls, hurry up and eat so you can be at school on time," Mrs. Block instructed, heading out the door to the spa.

Massie nodded curtly and went into the kitchen where there were two bowls of fruit set out for them.

"I'm not hungry," Claire mumbled.

"Eat it," Massie ordered. "That's all your having until our light lunch today."

"Do you know what's for lunch today," Claire asked, poking at a piece of watermelon.

"Pizza, but we've all decided on salad," Massie replied. "Don't you remember all of yesterday when we went over this?"

"I guess I forgot," Claire mumbled.

"That's it," Massie snapped, hitting her freshly manicured hands on the table. "Stop this pity-me act. So what if you see Cam today, it won't make a difference. We're not doing the whole dating thing, it was so last year. So you need to get over this gloomy-ness. Where's the annoyingly happy and optimistic Claire that intruded on my privacy a year ago?"

"I'm guessing that was supposed to be a pep-talk," Claire giggled into her palm.

"Yes, now hurry and finish eating, we have to pick up the others before school," Massie ordered, sitting back down to resume her breakfast.

Claire sighed and got up to get some of the cereal kept in the house. She poured herself a bowl, trying to ignore Massie's slightly cold stare at how unhealthy her meal was.

"Think of this as an exchange for my being happy," Claire tried.

"Bad excuse but I won't argue it if you act happy and show up Cam," Massie sighed.

"Can do," Claire replied, saluting her friend.

TPCTPCTPCTPC

"Everyone know the game plan," Massie said to the four girls in the car with her.

"We ahb-viously do," Alicia sighed, looking at her light purple nails.

"Then let's get in there and make a show," Massie concluded. "Let's show the boys exactly what they'll be missing out on this year."

And with that, five beautiful girls who called themselves The Pretty Commitee stepped out of Massie's Range Rover and made their way into Octavian Country Day School to start their most exciting year yet.

**Preview: (Not directly taken from next chapter, will only give an idea of what's to come.)**

"Look at them," Massie whispered, pointing at the girls on the stage. "Total LBRs."

"Ahb-viously," Alicia snickered quietly.

"Look at that one girl," Dylan giggled, nodding her head towards a petite blonde. "Who did her wardrobe this morning?"

"At least we don't have to worry about them this year," Massie concluded.

And so were spoken the words of doom...


End file.
